


It's romantic isn’t it? I’m rescuing the princess

by Scoobzorz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobzorz/pseuds/Scoobzorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Junior Year</p><p>What was I thinking? I couldn’t open these flood gates and just keep it to myself. I just had to make it through today and then I could think, when she wasn’t around anymore. When the last bell rang I went to my locker and started packing up. Out of the corner of my eye I caught someone looking at me. It was Rachel. She had sort of a blank expression. Just looking at me as stopped just before the doorway to the glee room. She wanted me to come. I shook my head and looked away, zipping my backpack, I closed my locker and walked away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's romantic isn’t it? I’m rescuing the princess

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction evrar. Feedback is welcome.

It was warm that night, the summer just beginning to wane as the school year began. As I drove by the Berry’s house at midnight I was unsurprised and instantly excited to see that on the second floor, where one Rachel Berry slept, the window was cracked and there appeared to be no screen. It’s why I drove all the way over there on a school night, the first school night of the year. To be tempted, to give into the temptation once and for all, to finally tell her, ask her, get her. It was now or never. My steps picked up as I drew closer to that window. My heart racing I looked upward trying to decide how I would climb up. I spotted a thick branch on a nearby tree leading right up to the roofing just below her window. It didn't look particularly safe but it was doable. This wasn't about safe anymore anyway. This was about being brave.

I walked over to the tree, grabbed on to the highest branch I could reach and planted my chucks on the trunk. I took a deep breath, looked up the length I’d have to climb, and thought _here goes nothing_. I made my way slowly and cautiously up the tree, I wasn’t going to be covered in cuts and bark, when I finally made my way into her bedroom. I was going to be smooth, I was going to be tender and sweet, and try not to say too much, try not to scare her off. I made it to the branch and crawled as far as it reached until I made a tiny jump to the roof as quietly as possible. I knelt on the roof for a moment brushing all the bark and leaves from my skin and clothes and out of my hair. I crawled to the window and slowly drew it upward.

I just barely saw her through the window, her form beneath the sheets became clearer as the glass moved upward. I snuck through the window feet first. She stirred just slightly, head rolling towards me as my feet hit the floor quietly. I closed the window gently and stood there for a moment. I was there, in her bedroom. I was looking at the girl I'd been pining over for months. She was so close. I could just make out her features, bluish from full moon shining into the room. I took a step closer to her and beam of moonlight was released from behind me. I could see her now. I could see her so much better, lit up, and still. I could really see her when she wasn't bouncing around anxiously like she usually does around me. She was beautiful. I gripped my chest over my heart and I sighed, loudly.

“H-hello? Who’s there?” she said, barely conscious.

I turned around and she saw my face in the dim moonlight, I tried not to show how terrified I was. _Be calm, be cool_. I put on an unreadable expressionless mask. She couldn't know how scared I was. She had to fall in love with me. So I couldn't just be a cocky head cheerio. I had to be sincere.

She sat up just barely and breathed “Quinn?”

My breath stilled at the sound of my name from her lips.

“What’s wrong? Are you OK?”she asked still rubbing her eyes sleepily.

_It’s time to do what I came here to do_ , what I’d been fantasizing about for the last month. I made eye contact with her but said nothing. Instead I began to come closer to the bed slowly. With each step I lowered the zipper to my black hoodie more and more until it was open and she could see that I was only wearing a bra underneath. Never breaking eye contact I watched as dark eyes grew wide at the sight, I watched her swallow and look incredulously at me. Still without stopping or taking the mask from my face I slipped the hoodie off my shoulders and reached for my yoga pants, her eyes snapped to my waist as she realized where my hands were headed. I stopped walking to push off my shoes and pull my pants all the way off, but never stopped looking at her.

 “Quinn?” she said again.

I couldn't just say it. It didn't make sense. There'd be too many questions. She had to feel it. I made my way to the side of her bed, and reached for the covers. She was sitting up slightly, resting on her elbow as she stared questioningly at me. I pulled back the covers until she was exposed from the waist up. She was wearing what must have been an old t-shirt, it looked a little too big and so soft. Her lips were slightly puffy from sleep. I could see her chest rising and falling erratically. I crawled softly into her bed and she scooted back a little to ensure I didn’t fall off. Once I was in the bed I faced her and moved closer until my upper body was practically on top of her with my arms holding me up on either side of her. We weren’t touching but her breathing became deeper. I never stopped looking at her.

I dropped onto my left elbow snuggly at her side, dangerously close to her bare arm, it felt warm against the skin of my stomach and she let out a quick breath at the contact. I moved my hand to finally touch her. She was looking at me so intently, she was beginning to look scared. I moved closer, one hand on her shoulder the other draped over her stomach lightly gripping her clothed side. I could feel her breath coming in puffs from her parted lips against mine.

“Quinn? Say something” she implored.

I shook my head and dipped it slightly to touch her forehead.

She sighed softly at the intimacy and whispered “Please?”

I pulled away, far enough to look at her face clearly and brought the hand on her side up to cup her face. Rachel leaned into the touch slightly much to my delight. _I can do this_. I let my thumb brush gently across her cheekbone. I could feel her eyes on my face as I watched my thumb lightly indent her skin as I finally felt her. I let my index finger lightly run across her earlobe and saw her eyes flutter slightly.

“Quinn?” she whispered again and pushed my shoulder just slightly, just enough so she could see my face in the moonlight.

She wanted me to talk. I couldn’t. I wanted to, I really did, but there was too much. I felt the tears welling up, felt my lips begin to quiver. A tear from each eye formed slowly and before either could drop Rachel cupped my cheeks and brushed them away. She left one of her hands on my cheek and I let out a shaky breath, and she nodded. She touched my hair gently until I calmed. My hand was still on her cheek and my thumb began to trace circles again. She looked different now. Not scared, but curious, slightly amused. She's a smart girl and I think she was starting to get the picture. I watched as she leaned back into pillow getting fully comfortable again.

I leaned forward slowly, staring at her lips, they quirked up into a slightly flirtatious smirk, and my eyes moved up to lock with amused brown eyes. My hand on her shoulder moved smoothly to the back of Rachel’s neck. Her breathing picked up at the touch and her eyes, no longer amused, darted back and forth between my eyes and my lips as I leaned closer and closer. I hesitated for only a moment, enjoying the way she closed her eyes and slightly pushed out her lips in preparation. I pressed my lips softly against hers and left them there for what felt like minutes. We both just lied there, eyes closed, lips unmoving but pressed against one another. It was chaste but it felt intimate.

I finally broke contact only to move in again, with more pressure and my lips slightly parted. She gasped into my mouth so I kissed her harder, pulling each of her lips between my own. She responded to every kiss, she was breathing quickly, and making just the softest little moans as my fingertips massaged her neck and pulled her closer to me. I opened my mouth wider and let my tongue graze her bottom lip. She gasped and I used the opportunity to run my tongue across the inside of her upper lip. She moaned as I slipped my tongue into her mouth seeking hers out. She met me half way and it was my turn to moan at the feeling of her tongue wrapped around mine, her mouth gently sucking. I pulled away gasping, looking at her with glassy eyes and reddened lips her face a mirror of my own state. She wanted this. She wanted me. She could feel it.

Her hand had somehow made its way to my hip, gripping lightly. I was suddenly aware of my barely clothed center resting softly against her hip. We were breathing heavily, eyes darkened, I wanted her so badly. I had to keep going before I lost my nerve. I lifted my leg and shifted my body to straddle her waist holding myself up with my arms on either side of her. As much as I wanted to I didn’t let our bodies make contact yet. I wanted her to get comfortable with the idea of me on top of her. The hand on my hip never left and her other hand came up to my left. I slowly let my body drop down until my center was pressed against her lower stomach and our clothed breasts touched. As I lowered myself her hands moved from my hips to my ass as the positon changed, I moaned at the feeling of her hands against my skin.

I began kissing her again trying hard not to just grind my aching clit against her stomach. I kissed my way down her perfect jaw to her neck where I nipped and sucked lightly trying to figure out what she liked. She was beginning to squirm and I inched down her body until my center rested against hers and applied gentle unmoving pressure before kissing her again. She moaned louder, her breath was coming out in pants against my lips, into my mouth, and into the night air when my lips took residence on her neck. I don’t think she knew it but she had begun to rock against me, making me gasp and her whimper. I gave in and pressed down gently into and dropped my head into the crook of her neck.

Finally, I spoke, just a whisper, just a word against the skin of her neck, “Rachel”.

Rachel gasped and pushed my face further into her neck and began to rock her hips rhythmically. Her other hand moved to my butt pushing me against her as her hips moved. I was gasping and moaning as she held me tightly to her and moved. She felt so good. She felt like she was trying to get me off actually. And wow it was working, it was working a little too well.

“Wait” I breathed against her neck.

She stopped immediately and tilted her head to look at me.

“Oh my gosh Quinn, I’m so s-sorry I th-th-thought” and she began to push me back so she could sit up.

I touched her shoulders and shook my head.

“I want to” I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers.

She relaxed and I continued. I had to bury my head into her neck for the explanation but I knew she needed it.

“I just.. it was so.. it’s only been like ten minutes and-and it would have been em-embarrasing..” She broke off my babbling with a kiss.

The first one she’d initiated, I exhaled heavily the tension leaving me completely as I melted into her affection.

She pushed backwards on my shoulder never breaking the kiss until we were both lying on our sides. I let my hand run patterns across her upper back to her side then lower back over and over pulling her closer, falling into her all over again. Her hand was on my ass again not quite squeezing but not quite idle. I kissed her harder when I felt her smooth legs slide against my own. She whimpered as I pulled her against me. My hand on her back ventured to its lowest point yet and caressed Rachel’s ass, feeling the warmth and softness through the cotton of her sleep shorts. Her kisses were coming faster, deeper, and needier, she was driving me crazy. My hands had a new mission, skin, as much as I could find. She let out shaky breaths into my mouth as I ran my fingertips across the bare skin of her back.

We kissed more slowly now, both enjoying my touch on her skin. We rested our foreheads against each other’s and both watched as my hand moved under her shirt the soft skin of her flat stomach. I kissed her forehead as my hand moved between her breasts staying still, feeling the soft mounds rest on either side of my hand. I lightly brushed the underside of her breast with my thumb and she began to take in deep, shaky breaths. She gripped the back of my neck and kissed me deeply as my hand began to move again. I slowly ran my palm from her chest to her belly button a few time gathering the courage to touch her where I really wanted to. I brushed the underside of her other breast with my fingertips and she moaned, pulling me closer, that’s when I felt her hard nipples against my chest causing me to let out a moan of my own.

I wedged my hand between our bodies and cupped the full weight of her breast enjoying the way Rachel’s nipple tightened even more beneath my palm. When I ran my thumb across the hard nub she shuddered and wrapped her leg around my hip trying to pull me even closer. I moved my body forward urging her to roll onto her back and she complied. When she was on her back I kissed her before moving so that I was eye level with her chest. I rested my hand on her lower stomach and looked up at her, one of her hands was on my shoulder and the other was resting its forefinger against her lips and teeth as she bit down on it. I slid my hand beneath her shirt again and hooked my pinky and thumb on the outside so that the t-shirt would be lifted as my palm slid up against her skin. Her hips bucked as the t-shirt was just about to uncover her nipples and she bit her fingertip harder. With both breasts uncovered I stared at her in awe.

They were impossibly round and smooth, the skin looked tight and supple. Her brownish areola were wrinkled tightly, I wanted to kiss them, and I think she wanted me to. I cupped both breasts this time and she inhaled deeply, her tongue darted out against her finger tip as she watched me intently. I ran my thumbs across each of her nipples and she seemed like she was going to hyperventilate but she was nodding her head insistently. I continued to play with one of her nipples as I moved up to kiss her. She attacked my mouth eagerly and I moaned into her. I gave her an experimental pinch and she let out a guttural moan so I did it again. Something must have snapped in her because she grabbed my hip and pulled me on top of her letting my thigh slip between hers. She was squirming and whimpering against my lips, she sounded frustrated, she was almost whining.

She wanted more. My hand left her breast to join my other to run up and down her sides from hip to shoulder as I climbed between her thighs. Her lips were red and her hair was mussed and her eyes were hooded, I could still make out the sharp points or her cheekbones and the perfect curve of her jawline in the moonlight. I leaned forward to touch her face and pay tribute. She took advantage of my lack of clothes and position on top of her by running her hands all over my back and ass even gripping the backs of my thighs to pull me flush against her as moaned into her touch.

She slipped her hands beneath the elastic of my panties and gripped each of my cheeks pulling my center tightly against hers. I moaned and threw my head back as she began to rock more deliberately against me. We were both panting now, skin glistening with sweat, alternating between kissing each other’s lips and each other’s necks and collar bones both going mad with desire.

Rachel gasped into the dark room as I continued to bite and suck her neck, “Please” she whispered “Please Quinn, take them off”.

I moaned into her neck and hooked my thumbs into her shorts. She was panting as she raised her hips to let me slide down the thin material.

When they were off she leaned up to pull me back on top of her with a kiss. She was kissing me more calmly now, more sensually, and her hands were running up and down my sides before landing on clasp of my bra to unsnap it. I sat up to remove it and she followed to remove her t-shirt. Then she was laying down again, hard nipples brushing against mine, our tummies quivering against each other. She was gasping at the feeling of powder soft skin sliding together. I hooked my arms under hers to hold her shoulders while I nipped at her collar bone. She was whining again.

“Please Quinn, more, please more”.

 I growled and kissed her lips hard swallowing her moan as I let my hand run down her stomach to toy with the waistband of Rachel’s panties. Her hips bucked as my nails scraped the sensitive skin.

“Ungh Quinn” my name has never sounded so sexy.

I pulled away slightly, “A-are you sure?”

“Yes, please, Quinn, I need you.”

 I rewarded her answer with a deep kiss as my hand slowly slid beneath her panties through soft curly hairs into hot, slippery, wet skin. I groaned deeply into her neck at the wetness I found

“Oh god, Rachel”.

She was hyperventilating again as I ran my four fingers up and down the length of her slit, gathering wetness and smearing it around her folds. She gasped when I circled her hardened clit with my fingertips.

“Oh yes, oh yes” littered the air every few seconds.

I looked at her, her eyes were so dark and heavy she looked like she just woke up only she wasn't sleepy. She was aroused, she wanted to come. She swallowed and bit her lip as she watched me watching her while I touched her. She kissed me hard and started to thrust her hips against my fingers.

I rubbed her clit harder and she let out a shaky “y-y-ye-yes” rubbing herself against me more slowly but more deliberately.

And then she pulled me tight to her and started whispering in my ear.

“Oh yes, Quinn, Quinn, Oh it feels so good baby. Fuck. Yes. Oh god, Oh Quinn, I’m going to, Oh Oh I’m going to come baby yes Quinn!”

 She went rigid and let out an almost silent scream, her nails and teeth digging in to my shoulder. She thrust her hips jerkily a few more times against my hand drawing out her orgasm until she became completely limp.

Then Rachel lifted her arm and let it fall limply on her forehead, she grinned widely before letting out a loud disbelieving laugh and a sigh of contentment as she looked at me, my hand still gently slipping against her slick lips. I felt suddenly bashful, blushing as she looked at me, slightly shaking her head and laughing lightheartedly. “What?” I said, feeling a little self-conscious. She grabbed my face gently with both hands, “Am I dreaming?” She said. I shook my head.

She giggled and kissed me. I quickly escalated things from silly sweet kisses to the deep passionate kisses from moments ago. I rocked myself against her hip unable to keep myself from seeking my own release after seeing her reach hers.

“Oh Quinn you’re so wet baby.”

 I groaned into her neck.

“Can I?”

 “Please” I answered.

She nodded and pulled me to her with a kiss sliding her tiny feminine hand into my panties she let her fingers slide against my folds and she bit my lips in excitement. I couldn’t even kiss her back anymore I was just letting her suck my lips while I gasped and moaned.

She flipped me over, my back landing playfully into soft bedding. She put herself between my thighs, her hand still gently rubbing me. She leaned forward and used her other hand to play with one of my nipples while she kissed my neck. She dropped her hips so that they were behind her hand and used them to push harder into me and I groaned. She started kissing me lower, to my collar bone, my breast bone, and the insides of my breasts until she finally brushed her lips against my nipple. I groaned and thrust myself against her faster. She sucked the hard bud into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it. My hands gripped the sheets tightly as I thrashed underneath her. Suddenly she stopped and I looked at her in shock but she just looked at me and gipped the edge of my panties in a silent question. I nodded. She slipped the wet material down my thighs and flung them to the end of the bed before leaning forward brushing her tummy against my wetness. I rubbed myself excitedly into the skin as she grabbed each of my breasts placing one nipple between her lips and the other between her thumb and forefinger. My hips moved against her harder and faster as I was whimpering and gasping. I was getting so close.

She started kissing down my chest causing me to lose contact with her stomach much to my dismay. Until I realized just how low she was planning to go. She threw her long hair over her shoulder and brushed her bangs out of her face as she kissed down my torso letting her tongue dip into my navel for a split second causing me to gasp. Then she was placing hot wet open mouthed kisses all over my lower stomach and hip bones getting closer and closer. I was a whimpering mess at this point my own hand gripping my hair the other gripping the sheets as my body tensed and relaxed under her ministrations.

Her eyes met mine as she kissed my clit softly. She blew gently onto my folds and all I could do was look on and whimper at the feeling. She let her tongue run up each side of my clit moaning softly into me while always keeping eye contact. She spread my lips with her thumbs and began to flick my hardened clit with the tip of her tongue. It was so feather light and so intense. I shuddered hard. I was getting close. She flattened her tongue and I grabbed the back of her head lightly, she moaned in approval as I held her close and started to move myself up and down her tongue. After a few moments she pulled me closer by my hips and buried her mouth in my pussy sucking my clit between her lips nibbling lightly. At that I began thrusting my hips more wildly and covered my mouth with my hand knowing I must be getting louder as Rachel drove me to such heights. When she replaced her lips with her thumb and used her tongue to push inside me was when I lost it completely. I pulled her head closer wanting her tongue as deeply inside of me as possible. She’s was thrusting her tongue in and out of me when I came in a whispered scream of “Rachel”.

Once I came down I realized she was curled up into my side kissing my temple and hairline nuzzling my neck gently. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. We fell asleep that way. We had plenty to talk about, but we’d said all we could that night.

To Be Continued...


End file.
